


Colour, baby?

by cathcer1984



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: But not used, Daddy Kink (mentioned), Dom Peter Hale, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Humiliation kink, Kink Shaming, Light breathplay, M/M, Past Peter Hale/OMC mentioned, Sub Stiles Stilinski, Under-negotiated Kink, one sided Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 12:57:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21299831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathcer1984/pseuds/cathcer1984
Summary: Pack night at Jungle takes a turn Stiles didn't expect when he pretends to be Peter's baby in front of his ex.Then it becomes less pretend.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 13
Kudos: 748





	Colour, baby?

**Author's Note:**

> Extension of the warnings in end note.
> 
> If I need to tag anything else, please let me know.

The club was busy. Bodies grinding and writhing on the dance floor, tables crowded and people pushing their way to the bar.

Stiles found it overwhelming and he wasn't a werewolf. Why the Pack came here for Pack Bonding Night he'll never fully know. They can't get drunk and the sensory overload must be unbearable.

But most of the Pack is young in their early twenties, except for Derek and Peter. They've all been so caught up in work or grad school that they haven't had a lot of time for each other or to let loose. Scott had figured this was the best way to do both.

Stiles slid into a chair which wobbled and almost toppled him into Derek if the 'wolf hadn't grabbed him quickly. "Thanks, Der!" Stiles grinned. He flapped a hand at himself, "it's so manic."

Derek smiled. "You looked like you were have fun out there."

"Yeah, well. I was born to dance."

There was a loud bark of laughter from the other side of the table and Stiles glared at Peter. The man smirked and raised his hands in a placating gesture. Stiles flipped him off.

"It's good." Derek said, drawing Stiles' attention back to him. "To see you, all of you, having fun."

"Even our illustrious Alpha?" The three of them turned to see Scott and Kira pressed together slow dancing in the madly pumping crowd.

"Even Scott." Derek agreed. He tipped his head toward Stiles but before he could say anything Peter stood knocking the table. Stiles caught the glare Derek sent at his uncle.

"I'm going to the bar," Peter announced.

"Oh I'll come with you." Stiles rose too and Derek put a hand on his wrist.

"I'm sure Peter can get you whatever you want to drink."

Smiling Stiles patted Derek's hand. "Nah, it's alright. I might pop outside for some fresh air. He can part the crowd for me. Won't be gone too long Der-Bear," Stiles winked and moved to follow Peter who had started off, not missing the man's smirk.

If Stiles wasn't following Peter so closely he wouldn't have noticed the man stumble. Stiles reached out a d put a hand on Peter's arm, to steady him or something. "You alright?"

Peter nodded but his gaze was fixed. Stiles followed where he was looking to see a man, standing near the bar. He was good looking, Stiles thought from what he could see in Jungle's low lighting.

"Friend of yours?" He asked into Peter's ear.

"An ex." Peter replied. Then he quickly followed it up with a hearty "_fuck_."

"What? What is it?" Stiles searched and saw the man was staring at Peter. "Is he supernatural?"

"No." Peter turned his head so his lips brushed Stiles' cheek. "He's human." With that Peter pushed his way through the crowd to the bar, Stiles stumbling along behind him.

While Peter orders himself a scotch, Stiles gets a bottle of water and watches as the man moves closer to them. He's older than Stiles originally thought, closer to Peter's age than his. He is very good looking and Stiles feels an irrational surge of jealousy.

Peter glances at him and then at the man approaching. He has his friends surrounding him and the colour high in his cheeks suggests he's not entirely sober.

"Hello Pete." The man slurs.

Stiles hides a snort in Peter's shoulder. "Hello." Peter greets, not too kindly.

"And who are you?" Evan leers at Stiles.

He can almost see the possessiveness take hold of Peter as he shifts to pull Stiles out from behind him and into his side. "Baby, this is Evan."

Stiles' eyebrows raise and he feels Peter clutch at him tighter in warning. Don't fuck this up, let Peter remain in control. 

"_The_ Evan?" Stiles pretends to know who the fuck he's talking about. He looks Evan up and down with distaste as Peter hums his confirmation. "Well, I suppose it's nice to put a face to the name."

Evan's mouth gapes open and Stiles turns his head, nosing along Peter's cheek, he can see the smug smirk at the corner of his mouth and the mirth in his eyes.

"Oh." Evan is talking again, words slurring, "you're like him. Not normal."

Peter stiffens. Stiles has no idea whats going on but he's never been good at holding his tongue. "What's so great about normal?"

"You're a freak too." Evan pitches forward and his friends are laughing and smirking and nudging each other. "Do you like it when he hits you? You let him tie you up and boss you around?"

"Don't pretend you didn't enjoy it, Evan. You came very time." Peter says, voice controlled and Stiles is starting to get a better idea now.

Evan shrugs. "You were a good fuck Pete but I know you're sick and twisted. Tell me, kid, has he tried to make you call him, sir yet?"

Stiles laughs loud and obnoxiously. He can feel Peter flinch next to him so he grabs at the hand that his curled over his hip.

"Don't be ridiculous! Call him, Sir. No fucking way." Stiles says emphatically. He looks at Peter's carefully controlled face before he leans forward and presses a lingering kiss to his cheek. Peter's surprise is evident to Stiles, if no one else, the was his fingers flex over Stiles' hip, the way his eyebrow rises minutely and his blue eyes widen a little bit.

With a smile that becomes a smirk as Stiles turns toward Evan. Stiles says viciously "I call him _Daddy_."

Evan physically recoils and stumbles into his pile of friends as they stare at Stiles and Peter. Peter picks up his scotch, downs it, throws a fifty on the bar then grabs the bottle of water for Stiles and let's Stiles lead them outside.

Peter is laughing by the time they hit the cold air. "Thank you Stiles. That really made this excursion worth my while." He opens the water takes a swig before handing the bottle over.

As Stiles drinks he's conscious that he's putting his lips where Peter's had been moments before. After he swallows he offers Peter a big, fake smile. "Well kink shaming, especially in a LGBTQ safe space like Jungle is a surefire way to piss me off. Just protecting my friends from bigots."

"And I appreciate it." Peter eyes him intently then takes a step closer. "Is that all it was?"

"Uh, yes." Stiles knows his heart is racing but tells himself it's from the adrenaline of the encounter and the dancing.

"If you're sure." Peter reaches up and puts his big hand on the back of Stiles' neck, fingers firm on the muscle. "Only I could smell the wave of your arousal, when I called you baby."

"Ah. Well..." Stiles is held in place and can look only at Peter's face. His mouth, his eyes, his stubble. He doesn't know what to say.

Peter seems to though. "Do you want me, baby? Do you want to be my good boy, my baby boy? You can, sweetheart. Just let me hear you say it."

"Yes." Stiles practically pants. "Yes Sir."

Peter smiles and rewards him with a kiss. "Do you want to call me Daddy, Stiles?"

"No Sir. I only said that for effect."

"Alright." Peter moves his hand to the front of Stiles' neck, resting on his throat the prick of claws there makes Stiles shudder and his jeans get tight across his crotch. "We are going to leave, go to my place and I will tie you to my bed, spank you until your pretty ass is red. Then I'll rim you and fuck you. You can come anytime you want as many times as you want, just for tonight, but you _must_ come on my cock. Do you understand?"

"Yes Sir." Stiles swallows feeling his Adam's apple press against Peter's palm.

"Colour, baby?"

"Green, Sir."

Peter smiles again and Stiles is pulled in close to his body, held tight against his chest and kissed until his lungs are burning for air. He moans into Peter's mouth.

"You're going to be so good for me, aren't you baby?" Peter whispers against his mouth, he slots his thigh between Stiles' legs letting Stiles rut against him. "That's it baby, you can come for Sir, right here in the car park where anyone can watch. You're a little slut aren't you baby?"

Stiles lets out a high pitched whine. Peter pulls away completely except for the hand on Stiles throat, disapproval in his face. "I asked you a question. I expect an answer."

"Sorry, Sir." Stiles reaches for Peter and holds onto his hips. "Yes Sir, you little slut Sir."

"Better, good boy." Peter praises and he pulls Stiles close again, kissing him and reaching down to palm his cock through his jeans while his other hand tightens in his throat.

"Yes, yes! Fuck, Sir!" Stiles starts to come and Peter eases him through it."That- Peter, Sir.." he doesn't know what to say.

Peter is breathing heavily, his forehead resting against Stiles' and he moves his hands to sit safely on Stiles' shoulder blades. Stiles can feel how hard he is. He leans in and kisses Peter softly, gently sucking his lower lip into his mouth but pulling away before Peter properly kisses back.

"Did you drive here?"

"Yes." Peter answer softly. "Do you want me to take you home?"

"No. I want to go to yours, Peter. I want to do what you said we were going to do." Stiles puts a hand on Peter's cheek. "I trust you to take care of me, Sir."

The smile Peter gives is predatory, calm and beautiful. It thrills Stiles. "I'll take such good care of you, baby."

Stiles knows Peter is dangerous, but it sends a thrill through him. He wants to see where this goes. So he smiles back, looks up at Peter from under his lashes, "take me home, Sir. You have some promises to keep." 

Peter lets out a hearty laugh. He sweeps Stiles off his feet carrying him to his car. Stiles squirms as his come-wet underwear slide across his dick, Peter's nostrils flare. "I may have to amend my earlier request. The _second_ thing I will do is spank you. The first," he nips at Stiles' earlobe, "the first thing I will do is clean you up. With my tongue. Can't have my baby boy dirty, now can I?" 

Moaning shamelessly Stiles turns and latches his mouth to skin of Peter's neck causing Peter to stumble and growl. 

"No, Sir, can't be dirty Sir. _Please_ Sir." 

Peter manages to get Stiles into his car and when he slides into the driver's seat he puts a possessive hand high on Stiles' thigh. As they speed out of the car park, Stiles feels the anticipation building in him. He looks across and Peter meets his eyes briefly. This was going to be good, Stiles thought. He was going to be a good boy for Sir tonight and tomorrow they'd discuss more.

**Author's Note:**

> Under-negotiated kink = Peter pretty much starts a scene without discussing it with Stiles. But he checks in with Stiles throughout. 
> 
> I have a thought that at some point during their scene Derek comes outside but I couldn't fit it in without disrupting the flow. Besides they were too busy paying attention to each other. 
> 
> [I'm on tumblr.](https://cathcer1984.tumblr.com)


End file.
